Changes
by twice the rice
Summary: Hermione has changed,Draco has changed,and many others are changed.Need i say more? Reviews greatly appreciated. Thank You.
1. Chapter 1

**Changes**

Arriving at platform 9 and three quarters, Hermione put her luggage down and took a good look at the station. It was going to be her last year, and to make things better, Hermione had received a letter from Dumbledore telling her that she had made it to head girl. _Wow, time passes so quickly_, thought Hermione. She picked up her luggage and walked over to a bench. Meanwhile, Draco, Harry, Ron, and the others had arrived, and were catching up on the latest news. All but Hermione was with them, as they hadn't yet noticed her. It wouldn't have been a surprise anyways, because Hermione had changed a great deal. Her bushy hair was tamed to a smooth mane that trailed down her back, with a few highlights of various colors of yellow. She wore a white tank top,covered with an unzipped cotton black jacket, and tight faded jeans, finished with white high top shoes. She had put a little of light silver eye shadow, faint blush, and pink lip-gloss. It was a big change from the old bookworm Hermione. Just at that time, while Hermione was checking her nails, Harry, Ron, Draco, and the others turned their heads and coincidentally saw Hermione. At first, they were wondering who this pretty girl was. "She _does_ kind of resemble Hermione a little, don't you think?" asked Ginny to Ron. Slowly, it got to the others that maybe this girl was Hermione, but there was still doubt among them. _Hmm, this is interesting, a new girl_, thought Draco. Bewildered, Harry and the others went over to Hermione. "Excuse me", said Ron. Hermione looked up, realized who they were, and smiled. "Why hello", she said. "Umm, hi, we were just wondering if you were new here, so that we could.. umm…" said Harry unknowingly. Giving them a puzzled look, Hermione said "New? well-" but Ginny stopped her saying " So we can help you when you get to Hogwarts". _What are they talking about?_ thought Hermione. " Well, I just wanted to say, that, well, if you haven't already known, im Hermione", she said. The others stood gaping, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or happy…

To be continued. **Please stay tuned. **Thank you for any reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

**Changes ****chapter 2**

Just as the group got over the incident, the conductor called out it was time to get in the train. Hurrying, the others and Hermione boarded the train into 2 compartments. Hermione, sitting with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, told them about her good news of being the head girl. "Congratulations Hermione", said Harry with a smile. "I knew you would make it", said Ron happily. "Yea, I wonder who the head boy is?" wondered Ginny. "Well, I'll find out soon enough when I get to the head compartment I guess. I'll see you guys at Hogwarts", said Hermione, walking out down to the heads compartment at the end of the train.

Stepping in, she met Draco, sitting there, with his arms folded. _It's that girl _thought Draco with a smirk. _Hmm, he looks vaguely familiar_ thought Hermione. "Hello", said Hermione politely, sitting down. "Hello", replied Draco, giving a suave smile. "You must be the head boy", said Hermione. _Well, no duh, im the water boy _thought Draco sarcastically, but said, "Yes, I am, and _you _must be the head girl?" _Well, why else would I be here? _Thought Hermione, and said, "Yes, I am". "What is your name?" asked Draco.

Just as Hermione was about to answer, Professor McGonagall entered. "Hello Ms.Granger and Mr.Malfoy, I take it you have already met and introduced yourselves?" asked Professor McGonagall as a matter of-factly. _Granger the mudblood! _Thought Draco wildly. _Malfoy the ferret boy! _thought Hermione wildly. " Uh.. Yes, yes we have", replied Hermione uncertainly. "Good, then I will expect no fights or arguments whatsoever around the 2 of you, understand?" said McGonagall. " Yes" they both replied unhappily. _Oh how great, now he's going to ruin my whole year _thought Hermione with a smug face. _Uggghh, now I have to spend my time with a dirty mudblood _thought Draco.

"Now, I have a few things to say to both of you and give you a heads notice. You will be sharing one dorm, with 2 separate bedrooms, one bathroom, and I expect you to figure out any problems you will be having in a logical manner. There will be duties, like walking around the castle at night to check that no one gets out of their dorm, planning dances and events, and more that you will see to as the year goes on. You will get more information when we get to Hogwarts, so for now, pleas sit here and wait, and don't start any fights, understood?" said McGonagall. "Yes ma'm", said Hermione. Draco gave a grunt of agreement. With that, McGonagall walked out, closing the door behind her.

Through the rest of the ride, Hermione read a book, while Draco just sat, occasionally taking a look at Hermione. _I must admit, she does look better than last year… wait, what am I saying? _Thought Draco as he turned away just as Hermione looked up at him. _Whats he looking at? _Thought Hermione with disgust. Suddenly, the train came to a sudden halt, causing Hermione to fall forwards, and into Dracos arms. Looking up, their eyes met and for a millisecond they felt…lust. But then Hermione pushed Draco away, brushing herself off as if Draco had rabies. "Look Granger, I know you like me, but you don't have to hug me, you know" said Draco with a smirk. "Well, for your information, Malfoy, I'd rather kiss a tarantula", replied Hermione smugly.

She then walked out, followed slowly by Draco. Joining her friends, Hermione walked with them to the Great Hall, while Malfoy walked with his 2 sidekicks…

To be continued. **Please stay tuned**. Thank you for any reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Changes ****chapter 3**

Upon entering the Great Hall, everyone took in the familiar site in once again, except for the 1st years, which were staring in awe.

" Where are you going Hermione? Aren't you going to sit with us?" asked Ginny. "Sorry, I have to go sit with Dumbledore, but I promise ill sit with you guys after this" said Hermione as she walked on towards the professors.

"Hermione, welcome back, I see you are excited?" asked Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, im more than determined to make this not only my last, but best year yet" said Hermione enthusiastically.

"Excellent, I hope I can help you along the year, and that you make some acquaintances," said Dumbledore, motioning to Draco who was strolling down.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, I trust your trip was enjoyable?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes, professor Dumbledore, it was," said Draco as he gave a curt nod.

"Well, then, lets get this going on then, shall we?" said Dumbledore as her rose from his seat.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry," said Dumbledore. He then proceeded to his usual lecture. "Now, will all the 1st years please step up as their names are being called to be put into their house."

McGonagall took out a long script of names and began calling out names. It took nearly an hour and a half until the last person was called. By that time, everybody's stomachs were growling for food.

" And now, please enjoy the food" said Dumbledore as he clapped his hands 3 times. Immediately, plates were set in front of every seat, with chicken, salad, potatoes, and juice.

_I wonder how long it will be until this ends _thought Hermione boredly as she picked at her food.

_Whats the reason for sitting with these boring old professors anyways? _Thought Draco as he listlessly watched everyone else gabbing away.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity to the two, Dumbledore dismissed everyone to their houses.

As everyone filed out, Hermione walked towards her friends.

"Hey Granger, are you stupid or what? Its this way" said Draco smugly as he stood there, looking at Hermione.

_Oh yeah, what am I thinking?_ Thought Hermione, but said, " I know that, ferret head, I just wanted to talk to my friends".

"Oh yeah sure thing Granger, if you want to talk, ill talk to you" said Draco with a smirk.

"Oh please Malfoy, what could I possibly tell you?" replied Hermione with resent.

"Come along now you two, you've still got night duty," said McGonagall as she ushered them down the hall.

They stopped at a huge painting of a man and woman, who were richly dressed, looking intently at a red rose, which had not yet budded (meaning it hasn't bloomed yet).

"Unity" said McGonagall, and the 2 looked up. Nodding, they looked back down at the rose, as the painting slides left revealing a humongous room.

_No way _thought Hermione in awe as she saw the dorm.

It had 2 stairways on each side of the room, with a crackling fire in the middle. Just on each side of the fireplace were 2 big couches, one red, the other green, with gold and blue pillows. Hanging from ceiling to floor on either side of the fireplace were 2 silk banners, one with Gryffindor, and the other Slytherin. A huge round rug lay in between the couches, one half red, and the other green. 2 small ancient tables lay at each side of the couches, a brightly lit oil lamp on each. On the walls by the stairways, were bookshelves stacked with thick and thin books. Above them, was a beautiful chandelier, lined with glimmering crystals, shining like the broad sun.

"When you want to switch the light off, just clap 3 times. Now, you may go up and take a look at your rooms. Hermione, yours is on the left, Draco, right. After you've finished unpacking, come back down for your night duties." With that, McGonagall walked out the room, saying, " You may come back at 5 a.m.".

Talking out loud Hermione said, " I'd rather not" as she walked up the stairs.

_Me neither _thought Draco, but continued upstairs.

What met their sites as they opened the doors was an equally wonderful site. Lying in the middle of the room was a queen-sized bed, with 4 pillows and silk comforters, Hermione's red and gold, Draco's green and blue. An elaborately decorated wardrobe stood in a corner of the rooms, and an oak desk across from the beds. 2 antique tables stood at each end of the beds, also with oil lamps. The wallpaper was red/green, with gold/blue outlines.

After they finished packing, Hermione and Draco went downstairs. Coincidentally, they came down at the same time. Giving grunts, they both walked out, Hermione making sure to clap 3 times to switch off the light.

"Alright, you go that way, and i'll go this way" said Hermione as she started off.

"Why do i have to listen to you? I want to go the other way" said Draco defiantly.

"Oh fine then, it wouldnt make a difference to me" said Hermione as she walked past Draco, who gave her a snide smirk.

_Hmphh, whats the big deal about the way we go? _thought Hermione as she was walking. _Its not as if his life depended on it or anything. Ugghh, forget about that snob, Im going to have the best year whether he likes it or no- _but stopped mid thought as a peircing feminine scream broke out just ahead.

_What was that? _both Draco and Hermione thought as they headed for the same direction...

To be continued. **Please stay tuned**. Thank you for any reviews.


End file.
